De tumbas y hermanos menores
by a-lunatica
Summary: Cavar tumbas era un momento de inventada tranquilidad donde sus pensamientos volaban antes de que la cacería llegara a su fin. POV de Dean. Escena ambientada en algún momento antes del 2x19.


**Título: **De tumbas y hermanos menores

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personajes: **Dean y Sam Whinchester

**Resumen: **Cavar tumbas era un momento de inventada tranquilidad donde sus pensamientos volaban antes de que la cacería llegara a su fin. POV de Dean. Escena ambientada en algún momento antes del 2x19.

**Género: **General

**Clasificación: **PG

* * *

**De tumbas y hermanos menores**

Ya no sientes tus manos arder al clavar una vez más la maldita pala en la maldita tierra que alberga los huesos del maldito muerto que está logrando que maldigas más de lo normal, y eso ya es bastante.

Has perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces has profanado tumbas, matado demonios y dormido en moteles perdidos en pueblos olvidados. Aunque ahora que Sam te acompaña en las cacerías el trabajo ha disminuido. Al igual que las noches en moteles mugrientos y la comida basura a la que estabas acostumbrado, claro que es porque Sammy, el pequeño y delicado Sammy, no puede seguir tu desenfrenado ritmo.

En realidad, piensas mientras cavas una vez más y miras cómo Sam espera a que termines el trabajo a un lado de la tumba ─inclinado desde el borde y alumbrándote con una linterna─, con lo nena que es tu hermano debes cavar por los dos… y así una vez más los Whinchester triunfarán sobre los demonios por tu destreza y genialidad.

Sin embargo, sabes que sin Sam no resultaría todo tan bien, o al menos su presencia te reconforta y te ancla a algo. Mejor dicho; Sam es todo lo que tienes.

Dejas los sentimentalismos para otro día cuando notas que Sam te está llamando. Ya has cavado lo suficiente y ahora él comienza a salar el cuerpo y a rociarlo con combustible; Sam es tu complemento. Tu hermano. Tu compañero. El cerebro del equipo, aunque eso no lo dirás jamás.

Das una última y representativa palada y, de un salto ─demostrando inconscientemente tus habilidades─, sales a la superficie, a un lado de Sam. Te mira antes de encender una cerilla y lanzarla hacia la tumba profanada. Siempre espera que asientas antes de hacer algo así; debe ser la obediencia innata que siente hacia ti, piensas engreído, es obvio: eres el hermano mayor, deberías mandar.

Asientes y sonríes. Sabes que no le gusta abrir tumbas y ver esqueletos resecos y podridos, pero lo hace, quizás porque sabe que tú lo sabes… y si se negara, tendrías motivos de sobra para llamarlo pequeño y dulce Sammy, o imbécil, o nena o perra. Según tu estado de ánimo y del brillo de tu Impala.

Te quedas a su lado, esperando. Tienen tiempo, el espíritu no los persigue ni atormenta ni intenta degollarlos. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo no hacen aquello ─quemar huesos─ acelerados y temerosos de sus vidas.

Sam mete las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, y piensas que debe tener frío; las noches de cacería siempre son frías y tenebrosas. Algún día desearías estar en el Caribe, en una playa paradisiaca repleta de mujeres en bikini… y con Sam admirando tus dotes para conquistar a las chicas. O no. Mejor sin Sam. Últimamente has notado que te cuesta más conquistar a las mujeres cuando él anda cerca.

Mientras miras el fuego quemando lo huesos, recuerdas que antes disfrutabas de encender el fuego porque de cierta forma te daba el poder sobre el espíritu que cazabas. Ahora ya no te parece tan importante quién es el que acaba todo. Porque lo importante es hacerlo juntos, como la familia que son, Sam y Dean o Dean y Sammy (que queda mucho mejor). O como sea, mientras estén juntos el orden de los factores no altera el producto, aunque no sabes de qué producto hablas y por qué demonios estás pensando si vas antes o después de Sam.

Lo que sea mientras todo acabe y ustedes puedan seguir viajando por el país, juntos, durmiendo en habitaciones dobles, resolviendo misterios, cazando cosas, salvando gente… el negocio familiar.

FIN

* * *

_Sean buenas. Si me dejan comentarios, no me spoileen. Recién voy en la tercera temporada, en el capítulo 3. Besos._


End file.
